Pride and respect
by Panance
Summary: b/v get together


Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball ( z /gt ) or any connection which contains this story.  
  
  
  
Pride and respect.  
  
"Arghhh......." Was all his vocals could muster while he was being pounded by Kakarot in the gut. He could hardly hear the audience sreaming at him to forfit the match and be examinated by the medical people, who were already standing ready to interupt the match and tend to his wound. " Bhaw, what wounds, so he may have a few minor injuries, nothing serious". He did a phisiqual check on himself while he was lying on the arenafloor. He knew at least six ribs where broken and probably one or two have punctered his longs, he could tell by the bloodbubbels he was breathing out. His left shoulder is dislocated, his left eye was blown shut with the the last contactfight and his right leg was totaly crushed when he made a mistake and lost site of his enemy. Like I said: " nothing serious".  
  
His enemy. Kakarot, teamleader of the z-senzei. The little whimps from Satan City. He did a check on him too. He wasn't onscrathed either by the look on his face, hehe.... I quess you didn't expect that blow to the back. He was hunched forward and breathing like his life depended on it. He looked to the left seeing his so called teammates cheering him on, disgusting didn't they know you can distract someone with that yelling. No matter, it isn't my concern, I'll use it to my advantage. He stood up, earning a gasp from the crowd and the z-senzei. " I knew it would take a lot more than that to put you out, Vegeta". " As long as you realise that Karkarot, as long as you realise that", Vegeta said while smirking. " I still have, looking at the clock, seven minutes to defeat you, and I'm just warming up". Gohu knew he was lying but so was he, "I didn't expect him to get up after the last encouter we had". " I guess I should spar with him sometime", Goku grinned. " What the hell are you grinning for Kakarot, I'll wipe it off your face", Vegeta screamed with rage in his voice. Goku was suprised and received the fierce contact of feet against teeth.  
  
"Wow, I have to say guys Vegeta sure knows his way around the arena, I made a bet that Goku would win after 10 minutes, thats a waste of monney", Yamcha said. Krillin and Tien just nodded. While Bulma and Chichi looked in awe at the two man fighting in conditions they needed to be dead in. "Amazing", Bulma said. "Isn't there suppost to be a rule or somthing to stop this there killing each other in there", Chichi whinned. The crowed just nodded. Chichi sighed and left she couldn't see her boyfriend being pummeld.  
  
"Shit, I'm beginning to slack", Vegeta thought. I guess the mission before the tournament is still having a affect on me. His mind filled with rage and hatewhen he remembered the mission his team, the saiyins, had received. His teammates had been slaugthered by unexpected enemies. Radditz, Nappa and Brolli......all gone because some fool in intellegents messed up big-time. He was the only one who survived the massacre, but his injuries where life threatening, and he knew it. While staying in the medical area, he insisted the man responsible for the error in intellegents be sent to him immediatly. The denied because they know he was going to kill the man, and for good reason. And the mission was classified so no-one outside his team and people knew of the mission, and he liked to keep it that way. Being brought back to reality by a punch from Kakarot, he knew he was going to lose this one too. With avery damage given to Kakarot, he received dubble or more back, it is only a matter of time the final blow would come. He could feel the emptieness of unconsiousness calling him with the next series of kicks from Kakarot. He smashed the floor when hitting the ground, and breaking his arm in the proces. " Oh godd, why doesn't he give up he can't win in his condition", Bulma said with worry in her voice. Yamcha shook his head signaling he didn't have a clue. " Can't we tell the members of the jury to overru.....ARHHHHHHH, Bulma was interupted by a primal growl from Vegeta who was now standing again and slowly walking to Goku. They made eyecontact for aminute and saw the thrill of battle reflecting bothways. Vegeta smirked making Goku prepare for another round, but stopped seeing the defeated look in his apponent eyes. "This is not over yet Kakaroooo...t.t.t...", said Vegeta while losing consiousness and dropping to the dround two feet away from Goku.  
  
Medical personal sped there way to the two fighters, giving assistents to bth warriors. Vegeta was carried away on a brancard followed by Goku who was being surported by his friends and teasmmates." YEAHH GOKUU, you the man I knew you would woop his arragant ass big time", Yamcha shouted. " Yep that Vegetya guy finaly is put in his place", said Krillin. "How could you guys say that didn't you see his injuries", Bulma said with fury in her voice, surprising herself for the concern see has for the impossible man in the infirmery. The gang just stared at het sweatdropping.  
  
The uncomfortable situation was saved by Chichi running to Goku hugging and kissing him allover. " Are you O.K. ......do you need anything, I'll get it for you"???, she said with honest worry. "I'm ok Chi I must say I'm surprised Vegeta collapsed so early in the match", Goku said frowning in concern."What are you talking about you guys were at it for twentyfive minutes, in another five the match would have been decided by the jury", Bulma said confused. " Yeah I know but I haven't been fighting him at full strenght, I saw some serious injuries in the lockerroom earlier, must be from a mission", Goku said toughtfully. " Not at full strenght", they all said in unnion. " No, and to tell the truth guys I'm not sure if I could have beaten him at full strenght, it would have been a interresting match", Goku said with the sporadic seriousness in his voice the other guys wouldn't dare protests against. And they knew it was probely true if Goku said it like that.  
  
"And here we have our new champion martal artist and ki-fighter now. Ladies en Gentlemen, have a applaus for the great Goku leader of the z-senzei in Satan City. Not to mention the favorate for the title this year", the presentor said with much showbiness in his voice. " Care for a word about your fight and fans Goku"? Asked the presentor. "Well off cource", he anwsered, earing a loud applaus from the audience. " This was the hardest battle I ever had to fight and I think it could have gotten much harder. And as for my fans I thank you with all my heart for your support. I also like to thank my friends and teammates from the z- senzei and Orange Star highschool and Ki-training school", Goku screamed in the microphone.  
  
This was the last sentence Vegeta heard when he again lost consiousnesse, I'll get my revenge Kakarot for my teammates and at you, I will promise you that Kakarot. See you next year.  
  
Vegeta woke up with a gasp as he realised it was the same dream for the last few days. He lost the tournament a couple days ago. He will train even harder than before, he will get the respect he deserves and take back his pride. Yes Kakarot this year will be very diffrerent, very different. He fell asleep again in his bed, with a evil smirk on his lips.  
  
Note: This is only 2 pages from a story wayyyy longer. I just posted this part to hear your advice and remarks.  
  
Panance. 


End file.
